wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 09
12:06:22 AM Chance: It's Cas. 12:07:18 AM Joe: Cas! 12:07:30 AM Joe: Are you all right? 12:08:44 AM Chance: Cas: Oh, there you are. Have you seen Sofia? 12:09:32 AM Joe: No, I haven't. I've been too busy unsuccessfully attempting to seduce Mr. Crafter. ... also, building a rather neat little scope for his gun, it is a very clever idea. 12:09:57 AM Joe: Why, do you suspect she's in trouble? ... you can't possibly be sober right now, can you? 12:11:28 AM Chance: Cas: Mostly! 12:11:37 AM Chance: Cas: But I haven't seen her since we got here. 12:11:54 AM Joe: Hm. Where's Anya? 12:12:23 AM Chance: Cas: Still drinking with the skull. 12:13:40 AM Joe: Oh, good. I don't think she'd be in danger here, would she? 12:18:13 AM Chance: Cas: Anya? No. 12:18:18 AM Chance: Cas: She's a dragon. 12:18:28 AM Joe: I mean Sofia. Who is an exceedingly powerful vampire. 12:29:08 AM Chance: Cas: But the lady! she's a necrowhatzit. MAncer. 12:30:21 AM Joe: A rather sweet one. Here, let's go and talk to Mr. Crafter, see what he has to say about it. 12:33:35 AM *** Joe yoinks him back to Theo. *** 8:17:44 PM Joe: Mr. Crafter, have you by any chance seen Sofia recently? Cas is fretting about Miss Yuliya. 8:24:14 PM Chance: Theo: Not since we got here, come to think of it. 8:28:21 PM Joe: Miss Yuliya seemed very kind to me, but Cas is a bit worried about the necromancy thing. Does she have anything against vampires? 8:29:39 PM Chance: Theo: Not that she's ever mentioned to me. 8:29:50 PM Chance: Theo: ... I'm not good at reading people though. 8:30:20 PM Joe: And Sofia is quite a powerful vampire. Well, let's check on her in any case, shall we? 8:36:18 PM Chance: Cas: RIght! Comb the brothel! 8:36:26 PM Chance: He's still seemingly half-inebriated. 8:46:05 PM Chance: He's getting ready to go door to door. 8:48:30 PM Joe: Darling, you're drunk. 8:48:44 PM Joe: Why don't we just ask Yuliya for her help? 8:50:52 PM Chance: Cas: Right! Call her on it. Where's her room. 8:51:07 PM Joe: I meant more that she would know where to look. 8:51:23 PM Joe: I'm surprised at you, Cas. Who knew you were a rowdy drunk. 8:51:52 PM Chance: Cas: I am a concerned drunk, and I have grown attached to our strange vampire firend. 8:53:13 PM Joe: I know, and I have too! We'll go and talk to Miss Yuliya. Try not to insult her, darling. 8:56:34 PM Chance: You know where her room is! 8:57:43 PM Joe: Come on. 8:57:45 PM *** Joe heads there. *** 9:02:45 PM Chance: Door is closed! 9:05:02 PM *** Joe knocks. *** 9:05:23 PM Chance: ...no answer! 9:05:40 PM *** Joe checks for minds in there. *** 9:07:37 PM Chance: None! But most of the rooms are shielding against scrying. You could penetrate it, but it would be a more direct penetration. 9:08:02 PM *** Joe is, apparently, not that kind of boy, and tries to open the door instead. But not in a noisy way. *** 9:16:23 PM Chance: Locked! 9:17:09 PM *** Joe tries to pick the lock. *** 9:24:31 PM Chance: You do! It's not a tough lock. 9:25:33 PM *** Joe opens the door just a tiny bit, quite quietly and peeks in. *** 9:26:57 PM Chance: There's no one in there! But you were in there earlier, and where the fireplace was, there's an open store door. 9:30:49 PM *** Joe steps through it, still being quite quiet! *** 9:37:21 PM Chance: Cas follows, being less so! 9:37:36 PM Joe: Shh. 9:37:38 PM Chance: You smell incense coming down the tunnel beyond the door. 9:46:05 PM *** Joe hurries! *** 9:58:27 PM Chance: You find an old cellar, with a fairly elaborate ritual circle! Sofia stands in the middle, seemingly spellbound. No sign of anyone else. 9:58:42 PM Joe: Er... Sofia, darling? 9:58:58 PM Chance: Sofia: Hmm? 9:59:07 PM Joe: Why are you in a ritual circle? 9:59:17 PM Chance: Sofia: She told me to stand here. 9:59:48 PM Joe: Did she say why? 10:05:09 PM Chance: Sofia: No. 10:05:25 PM Chance: Theo is inspecting the circle. 10:05:44 PM Joe: What does it do, Mr. Crafter? 10:17:11 PM Chance: Theo: I don't know. It's very complex. And infused with... Sofia, is this your blood? 10:17:14 PM Chance: Sofia: YEs. 10:19:34 PM Joe: ... Mr. Crafter, I don't wish to insult your friend, but I am somewhat concerned. 10:20:35 PM Chance: Theo: ... it occurs to me that I don't know her that well. 10:22:54 PM Joe: I'm sure when she comes back she'll clear it all up. 10:28:30 PM Chance: Theo: I hope so. 10:30:37 PM Joe: Er... is it safe for her to stay there for now, do you think? 10:34:03 PM Chance: Theo: I think so. I'd like to figure out this circle a bit. 10:35:06 PM Chance: Theo: It's not draining her, or... counting down to anything. 10:35:20 PM Joe: All right. It's a rather pretty circle, isn't it? 10:36:51 PM Chance: Theo: Very well made. I would expect she's been working on it for awhile. 10:39:45 PM Joe: Then perhaps she just used our vampiric friend as a convenient test subject--the same as you and I will probably do for the scope. 10:43:14 PM Chance: Theo: It could be. 10:47:15 PM *** Joe looks for a chair. *** 10:50:18 PM Chance: No chair! 6:53:24 PM *** Joe conjures a stool. *** 7:01:15 PM Chance: Sofia remains where she is, fairly thoroughly spellbound. 7:01:27 PM Chance: Cas: ... that seems awfully coercive, don't you think? 7:01:37 PM Joe: It really does. 7:02:01 PM Chance: Theo is still inspecting the thing. 7:02:19 PM Joe: However, one thing I do know about magic is that breaking magic circles can cause sudden and unpredictable, occasionally disastrous results. 7:11:22 PM Joe: If we try to pull her away without knowing the intent of the circle, it could rip her mind out. 7:15:59 PM Chance: Theo nods. "No one's breaking it! It could be a trap." 7:18:33 PM Joe: Would Miss Yuliya make such a thing? 7:29:09 PM Chance: Theo: I'm not convinced it's her yet. I've never seen her do magic, but it doesn't.... really match her. 7:29:53 PM Joe: It really doesn't, does it? And Sofia only said "she." 7:31:24 PM Chance: Theo nods. 7:32:49 PM Joe: Any luck deciphering the circle? 7:39:08 PM | Edited 7:39:14 PM Chance: Theo: Not yet. I think it's focusing her power. OR the power of her blood. 7:41:01 PM Joe: That's quite concerning. 8:01:49 PM Joe: ((Here?)) 8:05:30 PM Chance: Theo: I think that's it's purpose. Not to drain her, but to direct her power somewhere else. 8:09:07 PM Joe: Where? 8:10:08 PM Chance: Theo: I can't tell. 8:10:27 PM Chance: Theo looks around. "There doesn't seem to be any other way out of the chamber." 8:11:00 PM Joe: Should there be? 8:13:15 PM Chance: Theo: If the magic was channeling the power somewhere else, like part of a larger complex. 8:15:09 PM Chance: Theo: All right.. No one walk into the circle... you'll get caught up in the magic. She's not bound there though.. she could walk out with no harm, but I assume whatever spell she's under compels her to stay there. 8:31:25 PM Chance: (poke) 8:33:30 PM Joe: ((Eep. Sorry!)) 8:33:39 PM *** Joe nods. *** 8:33:59 PM Joe: I've no intention of walking in there. I'm sure Miss Yuliya will be back. This isn't the sort of thing one simply leaves like this. 8:35:06 PM Chance: Theo nods. "Could you wake Sofia?" 8:35:18 PM Joe: I can certainly try. 8:35:31 PM *** Joe checks out her mind! *** 8:40:32 PM Chance: Give me a roll! 8:41:15 PM Joe: ((5!)) 8:44:35 PM Chance: She is bound by unfamiliar magic! Necromancy, probably. You think that the magic involved might be based on sympathetic energies... the enchanter might have gotten a pice of sofia, probably hair, and made a fetish with it to work magic on her. 8:49:34 PM Joe: Sofia? 8:53:47 PM Chance: Sofia: Yes? 8:56:18 PM Joe: Wake up, dear. 8:58:12 PM Chance: Are you trying to use your powers to poke her awake? Or just talking? 9:03:07 PM *** Joe just talks first. If she doesn't respond, he'll try the powers. *** 9:07:16 PM Chance: Sofia: I'm not supposed to. 9:09:22 PM Joe: Wake up. 9:09:26 PM *** Joe does try the powers. *** 9:17:45 PM Chance: Gimme another roll! 9:18:26 PM Joe: ((2. Oh dear.)) 9:20:17 PM Chance: It's very strong. It has no effect on you, of course, since you're alive, but the magic is just not something you have a lot of experience interacting with. 9:23:58 PM Joe: ... I think you're going to have to look at it. I just don't know necromancy that well. 9:24:13 PM Joe: ... I find the scent quite off-putting most of the time, to be honest. 9:26:46 PM Chance: Theo: You're not wrong. 9:27:11 PM Chance: Theo: ... what do you think of the magic? I've molstly been focusing on the circle, have figured anything out about Sofia's bnding? 9:27:56 PM Joe: It's really quite strong. 9:41:19 PM Chance: Theo looks at Sofia. "Sofia, did you give whoever did this something of yours?" 9:41:22 PM Chance: Sofia: Hair! 9:41:46 PM Chance: ... that makes sense, since you're pretty sure that Sofia will gleeful give hair away to anyone who asked. 9:45:17 PM Joe: That was a bit silly of you, dear, but kind. 9:45:28 PM Joe: I'm not sure what I can do for her, really. 9:46:16 PM Chance: Theo: I think maybe if we worked together we could break the connection. At least block it like it's a telegraph signal. 10:00:52 PM Joe: All right. How? 5:25:46 PM Joe: ((here!)) 5:27:06 PM Chance: He thinks. "We go into her head. You can do that, right? Once we do that, we can find the 'signal' in her head that's keeping her bound. 5:27:47 PM Joe: Yes, I can do that. ... perhaps you should stay out in case something goes wrong. Sofia is really extremely strong. 5:28:04 PM Joe: I do not think she would cause me any harm deliberately, but in this state I can't be sure. 5:31:22 PM Chance: ... if you're sure. 5:34:27 PM Joe: We've got to have a backup, and Cas isn't a proper mage. 5:35:03 PM Chance: Cas: Also I'm kind of really drunk. 5:35:12 PM Joe: Well, yes, there is also that. 5:35:56 PM Joe: And of course Anya is not favorably disposed toward Sofia in any case. 5:39:26 PM Chance: Theo: All right. But ifI sense anything wrong, I'll pull you out. 5:40:04 PM Joe: I shall count on it. 5:45:07 PM Chance: Theo nods, coming over! 5:45:26 PM *** Joe tries to get into Sofia's head. *** 5:46:51 PM Chance: It's not hard! But gimme a roll to see where you end up. 5:47:16 PM Joe: ((10, woah!)) 5:52:51 PM Chance: Bullseye! You find yourself in a room that looks just like the room you found her in, it's just empty except for you and her. 5:53:42 PM Joe: Sofia! Are you all right? 5:55:18 PM Chance: She's kind of sitting in the middle of the circle. She has shackles around her wrists and ankles, and is playing with some jacks. 5:58:24 PM Joe: Darling? 6:03:41 PM Chance: Sofia: You're probably not real so I'm ignoring you. 6:04:26 PM Joe: Improbably, I am quite real. 6:06:08 PM Joe: Who did this to you, dear? 6:09:23 PM Joe: ... and why? 6:09:36 PM Chance: Sofia: prove you're real first. 6:11:06 PM Joe: ... I am not entirely certain how I could do that. 6:17:29 PM Chance: Sofia: You look like what you looked like when I got caught. What did you look like when we met? 6:20:42 PM *** Joe thinks back. He was a man at that point. ... but he'd been in a couple of scraps and was shirtless, also with no glasses. *** 6:20:50 PM *** Joe shifts his appearance accordingly. *** 6:26:15 PM Joe: In my defense, I had been shot a few times. 6:32:30 PM Chance: She blinks. "Okay, good, it's you. Can you get me out of here?" 6:32:58 PM Joe: I am certainly going to try! 6:33:09 PM Joe: Do you know who did this to you, and why? 6:33:11 PM Chance: Sofia: ... I was foolish. I just wanted to feel her tail, and so she asked for some hair so she could make a doll. 6:33:20 PM Chance: Sofia: I have plenty of hair! 6:33:30 PM Chance: Sofia: So I said yes. 6:33:39 PM Joe: Miss Yuliya? 6:34:49 PM Joe: Was it Miss Yuliya? 6:38:24 PM Chance: Sofia nods. "I don't think she wanted to, though. I think she was desperate. She reminded me of Bruxo." 6:39:22 PM Joe: That sounds entirely likely to me. Did she say anything about why, or what her intentions were? 6:41:42 PM Chance: Sofia: She said that my blood was strangely powerful. Everyone only likes me for my blood. 6:42:56 PM Joe: I don't. I don't care a fig about your blood. As soon as you've helped us help Bruxo--which I think you want to do as well, yes?--it won't matter a bit. 6:48:07 PM Chance: Sofia: Well. I'm kind of stuck here. 6:48:14 PM Chance: She holds up her shackles. 6:49:20 PM Joe: Not for long, I assure you. 6:49:22 PM *** Joe inspects them. *** 6:49:32 PM Joe: Do you know what she needed the power for? 6:49:37 PM Chance: They look like iron! 6:49:52 PM *** Joe tries opening them with his mind. *** 6:49:58 PM Chance: Sofia: She didn't say. 6:52:20 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 6:53:49 PM Joe: ((3.)) 6:54:00 PM Joe: Did she say when she'd be back, at least? 6:54:59 PM Chance: They hold fast! As you look at them, the chain seems to go into the floor. Not like, fastened to the floor, but they go down through the floor of the chamber, it seems like. 6:56:19 PM Joe: Hmm. 6:56:26 PM Joe: I wonder what is below this chamber. 7:01:42 PM *** Joe tries to phase through the floor. *** 7:04:41 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 7:05:02 PM Joe: ((4. Man, I am not having a ton of luck here.)) 7:06:05 PM Chance: It's pretty solid, but he floor is just earthen. Not stone or anything. 7:06:27 PM Chance: Sofia: ... I have a confession to make. 7:06:39 PM Chance: I don't know how to play jacks. 7:07:20 PM *** Joe takes a few minutes to show her! He knows. :) *** 7:07:58 PM Chance: You also know that in this mental state, time is different. in the real world, not even a fraction of a second has gone by since you got here. 7:10:17 PM *** Joe manifests a shovel and starts to dig through the floor. *** 7:13:27 PM Chance: That works! 7:14:14 PM *** Joe at least wants to look at what's under there! *** 6:27:40 PM Chance: So you start digging. 6:28:22 PM *** Joe does! *** 6:29:11 PM Chance: And digging. 6:29:20 PM Chance: Sofia watches. 6:31:35 PM *** Joe keeps his shirt off so that at least she has a nice view. *** 6:34:58 PM Chance: She gets bored with her jacks and starts using the point of one to draw in the dirt floor. 6:42:41 PM Joe: Careful, darling. 6:42:43 PM Joe: Oof. 6:42:58 PM Joe: Don't grunt draw anything arcane, it might react. 6:44:17 PM Chance: I'm not. THis is me. 6:45:56 PM Joe: Oh, I suppose that's true. 6:47:17 PM Chance: She's actually done a very nice drawing of herself in the dirt. 6:47:25 PM Joe: You're rather good at that. 6:48:06 PM Chance: Sofia: I'm good at whatever I want here. 6:50:26 PM Joe: You're good at things elsewhere too, you know. 6:51:15 PM Chance: Sofia nods, and the picture is Sofia as a little girl, you think! 6:51:59 PM Joe: How old are you, dear? 6:54:08 PM Chance: Sofia: 1000. 6:54:12 PM Chance: She giggles. 6:54:19 PM Chance: Sofia: That's a fib. 6:54:28 PM Chance: I think I'm.... twenty? 6:56:43 PM Joe: That is all? truly? 7:00:59 PM Chance: She nods! "I think so." 7:03:27 PM Joe: Just two years my senior, then. 7:03:43 PM Joe: Though incubi don't age quite like humans. I've been an adult for about ten years. 7:04:11 PM Chance: Sofia: Hmmmm. How old do you think the dragons are? 7:08:54 PM Joe: Mr. Crafter said he was 27. 7:09:01 PM Joe: I've no idea about Miss Anya. 7:20:02 PM Chance: She draws herself as a little girl holding a blackbird. 7:21:11 PM Joe: What a pretty bird. 7:21:15 PM *** Joe keeps digging! *** 7:28:07 PM Chance: Sofia: That's Dmitri. 7:30:45 PM Joe: A friend? 7:33:38 PM Chance: Sofia: He was either my friend or I killed him. 7:35:34 PM Joe: Either? But you're certain it isn't both? 7:43:50 PM Chance: Sofia pouts. "I don't remember." 7:44:05 PM Joe: Do you want to? 7:55:20 PM Chance: HEr lip quivers. "I don't know." 7:56:00 PM Joe: Well, shan't worry about it now, then. 8:04:36 PM *** Joe digs! *** 8:13:16 PM Chance: The dirt starts to give way to a whole revealing another chamber underneat the one you're in. 8:13:42 PM *** Joe hops down there. *** 8:34:01 PM Chance: You hop into a cramped, dingy house! The chains binding Sofia come out of the ceiling and lead down a cramped dingy hallway. 8:35:39 PM *** Joe follows it. *** 8:37:04 PM Chance: IT smells like old cheap cigarettes and alcohol on here. 8:37:26 PM *** Joe persists, keeping a wary ear out. *** 8:46:52 PM Chance: You hear a little girl's voice. 8:47:26 PM *** Joe listens! *** 8:52:49 PM Chance: She's speaking in a Slavic sounding language in a little singsong, like she's playing. 8:53:23 PM *** Joe uses telepathy to translate. *** 8:58:06 PM Chance: She's just singing, mostly badly and kid-garbled, some childhood folksong. 8:58:55 PM Joe: Sofia? 8:58:58 PM Joe: Are you all right, dear? 8:59:55 PM Chance: You don't see her! The way you came to the room up 'above' seems to be blocked off, and you hear the voice on the otherside of a door. The chains from her shakes go under the door though, and there's no answer. 9:02:32 PM *** Joe tries to open it! *** 9:08:27 PM Chance: It opens up, and you find a very very very nice child's bedroom. LIke, so much nicer than the rest of those house. In it, you see a little girl playing with a doll and singling to it. The doll has a blackbird's head, but the rest of it is a normal girl doll in a white dress. 9:08:49 PM Chance: The little girl is the same as Sofia drew, and the chains are leading to the doll. 9:09:51 PM *** Joe shrinks himself down into the form of a little boy. *** 9:10:49 PM Chance: She still hasn't noticed! She's building blocks around the doll without much success. 9:11:30 PM Joe: Sofia? 9:16:34 PM Joe: Is that you? 9:17:29 PM Chance: She starts! "Who are you?" 9:17:54 PM Joe: I'm Joe. We're friends when you get older. 9:20:50 PM Chance: Sofia: ... what? 9:20:58 PM Chance: She's confused! 9:22:19 PM Joe: I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. What are you playing? 9:23:21 PM Chance: Sofia: I am building Dmitri a castle. She has a lot of people who want her dead. 9:24:21 PM Joe: Why? She doesn't seem like a bad person. I don't think I've met anybody with a raven's head before, it's rather pretty. 9:32:07 PM Chance: Sofia: She cut of people's heads. 9:33:15 PM Joe: Oh. Well, that wasn't very nice. 9:33:32 PM Joe: Do you mind if I help? 9:35:14 PM Chance: Sofia: Are you good at blocks? I'm not. 9:35:57 PM Joe: I don't know that you have to be, really. I think they're meant to be fun. 9:36:12 PM *** Joe starts stacking the blocks with her. *** 9:42:39 PM Chance: You guys build a wall with parapets around the doll. Sofial seems to not see the chian, and it seem to not interact with anything in this little mindscape. 9:43:50 PM Joe: Why has she got chains on? 9:48:03 PM Chance: Sofia: What chains? 9:48:30 PM *** Joe touches them to show her. *** 9:51:46 PM | Edited 9:53:00 PM Chance: She just doesn't seem to perceive them -- they're just not there for her. 9:54:00 PM Joe: Whose heads did she cut off? 9:54:06 PM *** Joe keeps building the castle. *** 10:02:26 PM Chance: Sofia: The villagers. There was sebishion. 10:02:56 PM Joe: Sedition, you mean? 10:06:16 PM Chance: Sofia: Se-dish-on. Yeah, that. 10:06:33 PM Joe: What did you do? 10:13:28 PM Chance: Sofia: Me? Nothing. 10:13:59 PM Joe: Why was there sedition? 10:16:58 PM Chance: Sofia: Because she cut off their heads, silly. 10:17:36 PM Chance: She takes a crate full of empty glass liquor bottles and sets them up outside the block castle. 10:19:18 PM Joe: Oh, I thought that was afterward. 10:19:25 PM Joe: Why are there so many bottles here? 10:21:06 PM Chance: Sofia: those are papa's. He doesn't need them after he drinks them. So they're the townspeople coming for Dmitri's head. 10:24:08 PM *** Joe tries to break the chains. *** 10:26:03 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 10:26:21 PM Joe: ((6.)) 10:29:48 PM Chance: She eeks! "What are you doing?! Don't hurt Dmitri! It's not her fault." 10:30:00 PM Joe: I'm not! 10:30:05 PM *** Joe tries again, though. *** 10:30:17 PM Joe: ((5. >.< )) 10:33:00 PM Chance: Nope! It doesn't work... you get the sense that it's something more involved than just grabbing the chains. You might have to convince Sofia, or this version, to turn him over. 10:33:21 PM Chance: A lot of times magics like this are rooted in property and ownership and sympathy and all that. 10:34:50 PM Joe: ... Sofia? You need to give me Dmitri. I think she can rescue a princess. 10:36:48 PM Chance: Sofia: What kind of princess? 10:37:30 PM Joe: She's beautiful and very powerful, but she's being held captive by a misguided sorceress who needs her help but was afraid to ask her. 10:38:33 PM Chance: Sofia: ... okay. I was getting tired of this game anyway. 10:38:38 PM Chance: She hands the doll over! 10:38:47 PM *** Joe tries again to break the chains! *** 10:41:01 PM Chance: This time they just crumble as soon as you set your will to them. 10:41:48 PM Joe: There! I think we've rescued the princess. 10:41:52 PM *** Joe checks on Child-Sofia. *** 10:43:15 PM Chance: You are inelegantly pushed out of Sofia's mind as it reboots. 10:43:39 PM Chance: She's blinking and looking around in the circle. "... why am I standing in this evil death circle?" 10:43:39 PM *** Joe blinks, back in the real world and a fullgrown man! *** 10:44:04 PM Joe: Is it an evil death circle? I think Miss Yuliya wanted to use your blood for something. 10:44:23 PM Joe: Can you step out of it without exploding the spell or something? 10:44:53 PM Chance: Theo: She should be able to walk out of it with no problem,and that should deactivate it. 10:45:08 PM *** Joe holds out a hand to her! *** 10:45:43 PM Chance: She walks out no problem! 10:46:00 PM *** Joe hugs her, unless she seems to not want to be hugged. *** 10:52:47 PM Chance: Sofia always seems to want to be hugged! 10:53:19 PM *** Joe hugs her, then. *** 10:53:23 PM Joe: I'm glad you're all right. 10:53:36 PM Joe: What was Miss Yuliya trying to do? And where on earth is she? 10:54:19 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't remember. We talked, and then I went to bed, and now I'm here! 10:54:28 PM Chance: Theo is fiddling with a handheld compass. 10:55:41 PM Joe: Mr. Crafter? Cas? What say you? 10:56:19 PM Chance: Cas: I think I'm sobering up, and he's been fidding with that thing for the last few minutes while you've been quiet. 10:56:43 PM Chance: Theo: I think I have a fix on where her energy was being sent. 10:56:52 PM Joe: Where? 11:00:26 PM Chance: He points! 11:00:47 PM *** Joe heads that direction! ***